


You

by greensaysk (opacre)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opacre/pseuds/greensaysk
Summary: Shiho makes sure Ann knows what she thinks of her.
Relationships: Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 40





	You

“You’ve come so far,” murmured Shiho as Ann sat on the floor between her legs, her eyes fixed on the television with the recorded event. Shiho’s hands wove through her pigtails, fingers gently working their way through the strands and letting them slide like silk back down to her shoulders. She lifted her hands back up and stroked down in an intoxicating rhythm, strumming bliss into Ann with every soft movement. “I watched you from those first magazines you did in high school, do you remember?”

“Yes,” Ann sighed back as Shiho’s hands started to gently work her hair free. Ann’s head tilted back with a soft tug, her wide blue eyes gazing up at Shiho’s kind eyes, feeling encased in the most wonderful way.

“You shone so brightly,” Shiho smiled as she finally freed her hair and stroked her fingers against Ann’s blushing cheeks. “I saw your fierce spirit in every photo and I knew you were working your hardest every day, weren’t you?”

There was a tap on her mouth and Ann licked her lips, tasting sweet skin for a brief moment before she answered. “Yes. I told you I would and…”

“And?” Shiho inquired as her hands slid down, one toying with her liberated hair, the other playing with the button of her shirt.

Ann swallowed and felt Shiho’s wrist resting against her throat, imagined her heartbeat thrumming against her skin. “And I wanted to make you proud.”

The button popped open and Ann shivered as Shiho’s hand trailed down her bare chest to the next button, popping it open as she said softly, “You did. I was so proud every time I saw your face.”

Ann swallowed and closed her eyes, her body luxuriating in the feel of Shiho's hands and the pleasure of her words. She imagined those sweet words brushing kisses to her very soul and the flush in her cheeks grew warmer as she gripped her hands tight around her knees.

“And then we left high school,” Shiho sighed as the shirt fell open further and she worked her way down to the next button. “I saw your face even more, on signs downtown and in flashes on the television.” She leaned forward, making Ann reluctantly lower her head. Shiho rested her forehead on the top of her soft blonde hair and Ann moaned softly at her breathing on the nape of her head, her stomach clenching in anticipation of the coming words. “The best of it all was your first variety show. The world could finally see the splendor of your soul as well as the glory of your beauty. I couldn’t think in classes all week when I saw you.”

“Shiho,” Ann moaned, each word like a caress through her body, feeling her panties dampen. The final button came undone and Shiho’s hand left toying with her hair to slip the shirt off her shoulders. She felt a pressure against her back and she leaned forward just enough for Shiho to slip from her seat on the couch to sit behind her, her knees bracketing her own pulled up.

“I love you,” Shiho said and kissed her neck, her shoulder, hands stroking her shivering skin. “I love the way you refuse to yield to the will of others. You’ve always been so strong and I could look at you forever walking down those runaways, with your head held high and your stride sure and easy, your loveliness beyond words.”

Ann couldn’t resist anymore and she fumbled awkwardly, twisted and wrapped her arms around Shiho, pulling her down to lay on the floor with her, her body heavy and so warm atop hers. “I got so far because you were there,” she mumbled against her lips, rubbing her thighs against the soft skin of Shiho’s legs.

“You got so far because of you,” Shiho said fiercely and her hands pulled at her bra, quick movements unsnapping and pulling it off. “You never gave up and you never compromised yourself and you are wonderful. I've always known it.”

Ann squeezed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to hold back her cries at those words as Shiho peppered kisses down her neck, along her collarbone, softly lapping at her skin.

“I remember saying I would stand in front of you once more once I had a smile in my heart and then there you were one day, in front of me,” Shiho gasped against her breast, hungrily sucking a mark on the edge of her pebbled nipple. “And I felt like my heart would never stop singing.” Ann dug her fingers into Shiho’s shoulders, shaking and trembling. “You were standing tall and confident in front of me, and I knew you finally saw everything in yourself that I had seen from the start. You finally saw you are _dazzling_.”

Shiho breathed the last world in a reverent voice and Ann arched her back, pushing her skin into those praising lips, curling her legs, her arms, her entire being around Shiho as if she could pull those wonderful words deep inside of her. She cried out as Shiho’s fingers dipped further between her legs, nudging aside the wet cloth, smooth and slick fingers delving inside and curling to press and twist in the most delicious way.

“Your moans are gorgeous,” Shiho said as she moved her fingers in and out, gliding in the warmth and coating them in wetness. “They’re your sweet voice echoing long and loud and I could listen to you to the end of my days.”

“Shiho,” Ann sobbed as she arched against her hand, felt Shiho ground her palm against her, rub hard and spread her fingers inside her gently. Every miserable early morning, every aching foot, every moment she had questioned whether it was all worth it fell away, banished by the brilliance of her words and she groaned louder and harder, unable to hold back.

“You’re amazing,” Shiho panted and lapped at her breast, traced her tongue around one hard nipple while her hand thumbed her other breast tenderly. “Enchanting, intoxicating, everything I see in you.”

“Because of you,” Ann managed and she gained enough coherence to slip her hand between her thigh and Shiho’s warmth, between damp folds to touch the hard clitoris and stroke. Shiho jerked and shuddered against her hand, against her body, her own stifled whimpers joining Ann’s rising cries. She lost track of their rhythm, arching and rubbing and squirming, chasing those shocks of pleasure higher and higher.

“I made it because of you,” Shiho breathed against her mouth and Ann kept her eyes open enough to see her loving eyes staring at her. “Because of you, Ann Takamaki, I can do anything.”

At that Ann froze as her body burst into startling heat fluttering along her skin, the tightness in her belly uncurling throughout her body and leaving her half-sobbing, tears cooling on her cheek.

Panting, barely regaining her breath, Ann opened her eyes to a face flushed and glowing. Shiho smiled shyly and brushed her fingers down Ann’s face. “Congratulations on your award tonight, Ann-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018 and just posting.


End file.
